Overruled
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Set somewhere between season 3 and 4. A short smutty one-shot. Alicia can't get Will out of her head. She falls asleep in her office and dreams about none other than her college friend, Will Gardner. He finds her asleep in her office. One thing leads to another and...you'll have to read to find out the rest.


**N**: Hello. So…I have been watching The Good Wife for the past few months and fell head over heels in love with this couple. Now, I know that most people are over it, considering the show ended quite some time ago. However, there aren't enough stories for these two out there. In my opinion. So I thought that even if just one person reads this…if even one person who loves this couple as much as I do enjoys it, I have to post.

I am working on several other stories with Will and Alicia as main protagonists. So if interested, there's more to come.

It is my first fic on this pairing so please go easy on me. Reviews are truly incredible things, so please feel free to leave one, or more.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Good Wife and the characters in it and no profit is being made from this. *unfortunately*

**Disclaimer 2:** This story has not been edited by anyone. All the mistakes are sadly mine and I apologize for them. English – no matter how much I love it – isn't my first language.

**Overruled**

"Alicia!"

Will's hand slipped down her back and underneath her ass, lifting slightly. His thick erection slipped inside her and her whole body shook with pleasure. God, he was good at it. He'd always been exceptionally good at everything he did. Will didn't do things half way. He always invested himself a hundred per cent and it showed in the results. One thing was undeniable about Will Gardner: the man had passion and he wasn't afraid to use it. One hand settled underneath her bottom, one massaging her breast, her name on his lips… she was in ecstasy. He pinched her nipple slightly, tentatively… just right. He did everything just right. Maybe because he was a lawyer. Attention to details and all that.

"Alicia!"

It took Alicia a few seconds longer to realize that it hadn't been Will's raspy voice calling her name but Diane's insistent one. Damnit! She was once again daydreaming about Will Gardner. At first, she thought it had been because they had recently put a stop to their affair. Their times together had been fresh in her mind, it made sense. She thought it would stop after a few days, maybe weeks, but it has been months and they were getting worse. Her dreams became so vivid that she woke up sweaty, heart beating rapidly. Her core damp and throbbing with need. She woke up almost every morning on the brink of an orgasm, clutching at her pillow, Will's name right on the tip of her tongue.

Just the memory of Will's hands on her skin gave her goosebumps all over her body. She realized that if she didn't do anything about it she might just go insane. But she didn't know what to do. They worked together, it wasn't as if she could just avoid him. Plus, deep down she knew distance wouldn't have helped anyway. They had both opened a door and now they didn't seem to be able to close it back.

Peter had confronted her about it the other day too.

_She handed Peter the plate just as her phone started ringing. She dipped her hand in her handbag and pulled out her cell. She took a quick peek at the screen, looked up at her husband and back at the screen. "It's work," she mumbled apologetically before answering the phone with a soft "hello."_

"_Kids asleep or are you breaking and entering?" Alicia laughed. Will had always been able to make her laugh. "Or there is another possibility," a short pause. "Are up to something naughty?" Will asked from the other end and Alicia nearly dropped the phone. Where did that come from? Their relationship dynamic had been off balance lately. One moment they were acting cold and professional. The next they acted as old friends, supporting each other and looking out for each other. A day later they were fighting and the day after that they were flirting with each other. They no longer knew where they stood. Not that they ever did really. When it came to her and Will, they rarely knew where they stood. _

"_Will, what's wrong?" she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked once again at her husband. His eyebrows were raised but he didn't say anything. Instead, turning his attention back to the dishes in front of him. _

"_Nothing is wrong. All good. It's just that Mr. Lainey was caught with his hand in the cookie jar," he explained and she smiled. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, Kalinda just gave me the pictures. They are very… detailed," he answered and she bit her lip. Her mind immediately conjuring up images of her and Will. Yes, she must have brain damage. Will Gardner did something to her and now her brain was no longer functioning normally. Just a hint of something remotely sexual and her mind spurred into action. And William Paul Gardner was Alicia's main character in all her fantasies. Had been for some time. Longer than she cared to admit. _

_Alicia cleared her throat. "Good, Jenifer should be able to get her shares now," she said and Will's laugh came through the phone. She loved hearing him laugh._

"_I'd say. She is coming in tomorrow at 8:30am. Is that good for you?"_

"_Yes, I'll be there."_

"_Ok. Good night Alicia."_

_The uttering of her name made her heart flutter. She was easy like that when it came to Will. Just the sound of his voice was enough to get her stomach in knots. In her defense, he did seem to have a special way of saying her name. Of course none of those emotions showed on her face. Alicia had always been rather good at hiding her emotions. She had learned to do so as a child during her parents' divorce. Over the years she had perfected the technique. It had come in handy during Peter's scandal._

"_Good night," she replied as soon as she trusted her voice. She hung up and unconsciously pressed the edge of the phone against her lips. As soon as she realized what she was doing she shook her head. She made her way back into the kitchen and dropped the device on the counter. "It's alright, I will dry them," she offered and reached for a bowl._

"_No, I got it," Peter said and continued towel-drying the red platter. "You're different with him."_

_Alicia raised an eyebrow at her estranged husband._

"_Will, I mean. Your voice sounds different. Your mannerism is different."_

"_You're imagining things," she said simply._

_He continued talking as if she hasn't spoken. "There's like a…purr to your voice. My favorite is when you hear his name. Your eyes open a little wider and you let out a little gasp. Sometimes you also have a soft smile in the corner of your mouth. Oh and when you talk to him on the phone. I can always tell when it's him. You bite your lip. Right after you answer. I am guessing you do it when you first hear his voice." He stopped for a few seconds. Alicia opened her mouth ready to rethought, but Peter went on before she could get a word in. "But the best… oh the best is when you look at him. I don't think you ever looked at me with such longing. You try to hide it. But you forget we spent the last seventeen years together."_

"_You're crazy," she protested. _

_Peter put the platter in the cupboard and turned towards his wife. "No I am not. I have been doing my best, but you never really gave me a chance did you? From the beginning we have been three people in this relationship. Over two years you've been thinking of him."_

_Alicia's eyes opened wide. How dare he? But was he wrong? No, he wasn't wrong. Since she re-connected with Will she has been thinking of him. She wasn't proud of it but she had been having sex with her husband and thinking of Will too. Once or twice she had actually used Peter when sexually frustrated __**because**__ of Will._

"_This is grand coming from you," she pushed._

"_Don't put this on me Alicia. When I cheated it meant nothing!" he retorted, raising his voice slightly._

"_Well what a waist. Because when I cheated it meant everything."_

_Oh, did she really say that? Alicia covered her mouth with her hand. But it was too late. The words were out there and she couldn't take them back. _

"_Are you…" he stopped. Alicia knew very well what he was going to ask. He was finally going to ask her the only thing he never dared ask before. If she was in love with Will. She held her breath. He licked his lips. "I don't want to know," he finished and she let go of the breath she'd been holding. "It's late, I should go."_

"Yes Diane. Sorry, I was…elsewhere."

"We are starting the deposition in ten. Are you alright?" Diane asked. She took off her glasses and gave Alicia a long look.

"I am fine. I will be there."

Alicia Florrick actress extraordinaire. Always fine, always unaffected, always aware. She's had to hide her true feelings for so long, she was starting to fear she was actually void of them altogether. Thankfully there was one person to remind her she could still feel. Will Gardner. She would take one look at him and her stomach would clench, her heart would start beating just a little faster and her breath caught in her throat just for a split second. Will Gardner: friend, lover, lawyer, basketball player, Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor and Alicia Florrick's link to humanity.

***DD***

Alicia took off her heels and curled her legs underneath her. She put her glasses back on and flipped the page. She had two piles of papers to go through and it was already past dinner. She had just finished half a sandwich. The other half lay on her desk untouched. Letting out another sigh, she began reading.

An hour and a half later Will found Alicia curled up on the couch. Her glasses askew and papers spread all around her. Will took a moment to simply look at her. He had always liked watching her sleep. It was the only time she fully relaxed. Her features softened, making her look twenty years younger. Making her look like the girl he used to know back in college.

Will smiled sadly, remembering their whole string of bad timing moments. She made a move, he was dating someone. He made a move, she was dating someone. She fought with Peter, he was dating Cynthia. He broke up with Cynthia, she got back together with Peter. Always bad timing… it had sucked.

Making as little noise as possible, he made his way inside. He kneeled beside the couch to take off her glasses. Just when he reached for the frame, she murmured something. He pulled his hand back as if burned.

"hmmill," she murmured again. Will stopped moving altogether. Did he hear that right? "Will," she whispered again. He bend a little to hear her better. That was when he noticed she was panting softly. Her chest was raising and falling at an unsteady pace. She licked her lips and he unconsciously did the same. When her teeth captured her bottom lip, he raised his brows. "Will," she moaned. He held his breath. Now he recognized the sound. She was saying his name the same way she had when they had been intimate. Alicia Florrick was dreaming about him. She was dreaming about sleeping with him. She moaned softly and clenched her fists. His cock twitched in his pants. Her lips were slightly parted, she was panting softly. Will really wished he could read her mind.

All of a sudden her eyes flew open. "Will?"

"Alicia I_" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. In a blur, she practically jumped on him. He lost his balance. His back hit the floor with Alicia on top of him. Unfazed, she took off her glasses and threw them on the couch. She smiled, cupped his face and kissed him. She was kissing him as if she had been starving for days and he was her favorite dish. Hard, clumsy and primal. He loved every second of it. Her fingers tangled in his hair and lifted his head for a better access to his mouth. Will pulled himself in a sitting position, wrapping her legs around him.

She pulled back and took in a deep, shaky breath. The look in her eyes made Will growl. Pure, animalistic want. Desire had always been a great look for her. And God she looked ready to devour him.

"I need…" she started pulling at his tie. Once she managed to get it off, she threw it away and proceeded to the small buttons of his shirt. "Silly, little, buttons," she groaned in frustration.

Will brushed her hands away and stood up. Without a words, he picked Alicia up and placed her on the desk. "Let me," he said softly, unbuttoning his shirt.

Alicia bit her lip in anticipation and proceeded to take off her own shirt. The blazer had already been discarded before she relocated from the desk to the couch.

"Leave it on," Will said as soon she was done opening her shirt's last button. "Lacy, red underwear," he muttered in a gruff voice. "For me?" he asked.

"Yes," Alicia admitted in a breathy voice.

"If you are trying to drive me crazy, it's working," Will said. He reached for her. Dipped his hands under her shirt, placed both his palms on her back and brought her to him. His mouth going straight to her chest. He started sucking on a nipple through the thin, lacy material of her bra. Alicia let out a cry of pleasure. "Every day I look at you and wonder what's hiding under the proper clothes," he mumbled against her ear. His lips brushed the outline of her jaw, up to her ear once more and her whole body shivered in response.

"Black or red lingerie. Because that's what you like," she offered in response. He growled her name again. Will found that weak spot she had where her neck and shoulder meet and sucked on it. Her head fell back and his name came from her lips like a little prayer.

Alicia had started to wonder if the fantasies she continued to have about him were just a product of her imagination or their time together had really been that good. Now she remembered. It had been that good. It had never been imagination. Not that part.

His eager fingers found their way up her thigh and before she could say the word 'quick' they pushed her panties aside. His thumb pressed against her clit. Pleasure shot through her entire being. Just as fast at his hand reached between her legs it was gone. It moved to massage her right breast instead, kissing her in that sinful, slow way that made her mind go blank.

"Please…Will I need…" his fingers were back on her heated core. Rubbing, exploring, massaging. "I need you…" she managed through moans and whimpers.

"Maybe we should take thins to my place," he suggested.

"Uh, no. Can't…wait. I need…please," Alicia mumbled incoherently. She took a hold of his belt and Will was taken by surprise when merely five seconds later he heard the buckle meet the floor. His zipper was next and she used her feet to push the pants down his legs.

Alicia let out a strangled cry at the realization that he was not wearing any underwear. "Why Mr. Gardner," she mumbled. Her fingers curled around his erection. He was hard as steel and pulsating in her palm. She let out another needy moan. "I need you."

"Someone could come in…" his voice drifted as she started moving her hand up and down his shaft.

"I don't care," she whimpered. Putting her weight on one hand, she pushed herself further, towards the edge of the desk. The other hand she used to guide him towards her entrance.

Will let out a deep guttural sound. She was so tight, so hot and so, so very wet.

"Ugh, that… uhh… sound you make," Alicia mumbled between moans. She could orgasm just by hearing his moans of pleasure. Just by listening to him say her name in that sexy, raspy voice of his.

Once he was all the way in, Will stopped. He cupped her face, caressing her cheek. She looked at him. It was as if she was hypnotized. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. He smiled softly and she was finished. The realization hit her so hard, her whole body shook. She was falling in love with him. She was falling in love with William Paul Gardner.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he said softly. He kissed her tenderly and leaned in. Their foreheads were touching, their breaths were mingling and their hearts were beating in unison.

"I can't stop thinking about you either," she admitted.

Will started moving. Rocking his hips leisurely back and forward. He did that for a few minutes before his thrusts became more powerful. Pulling almost all the way out before thrusting forward in deep, hard moves. Alicia whimpered.

His hand remained in her hair, cupping her face. His mouth descended on her throat, kissing, nibbling, and biting. Her head was spinning. His movements were becoming more and more erratic. He was pushing hander, faster. His fingers digging into the soft flesh of her right thigh.

"Will, I…"

"Look at me!" he demanded and Alicia did as told. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she lowered her head a few inches to look at him. "I love watching you cum," he went on. Her inner walls clenched around his cock. Her nails dug into his biceps. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and a sound between a mew and a sob ripped from deep within her.

Will could've kept going. But they were in her office and he knew the cleaning crew was probably on their way to their floor. So he followed her into oblivion. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and murmured her name again and again as he came.

They stayed liked that for a few minutes. Will had been the one to pull away first, or at least try to. Alicia pulled him back. "No, just two more minutes," she pleaded.

"Alicia," he said once more, forcing her to look at him. "What does this mean?" he asked. He let out a frustrated breath as he saw tears in her eyes.

"I am falling in love with you," she let out the words in one smooth breath. Her voice barely a whisper. A tear broke free from the glassy prison of her eye and slid down her cheek, right into Will's palm.

Will smiled. "I fail to see the problem."

"I am married."

"It's a choice Alicia, not a death sentence. And you and I both know that even those can be overturned."

He had a point. He had a very good point.


End file.
